Talent Show
by Fire-At-Wolf
Summary: Zim ,Tak ,and Skoodge have been told the agonizing truth. Whats to do than just expose themselves? Will they actually do it? Bring down the Irken Empire? Betray their leaders, and planet? READ TO FIND OUT! ( Rated T for Language ) THEIR IS ZATR! Don like don read!
1. Chapter 1

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST IT WILL MAKE THE STORY BETTER! YOU WERE WARNED!

(A.N.) I thought I would get away from 'Invaders of the Earth for a while. If you are interested I listened to the 'feat. Kanye West' version of E.T. or 'Alien Love' by Katy Perry :3 ENJOY! ZIM COMMANDS YOU!) ( P.S. I recommend the app 'Spotify' for the BEST music! Anywere anytime, Spotify is your app to listen to the best music! Even listen to the radio! Try the two day free trial!) ( P.S. ( Again ) If it is in bold they are speaking in Irken.) ( P.S. ( AGAIN O MY GGOOOOD ) Think of them as teenagers, not in cartoon form but like in anime , and MUIUIIUUCH taller ;). Just a hint to make this fanfiction better, OH! And they are in Hi Skool 0k4y ( And Miss Bitters is even more EEEVIIILLL :D) ! ENJŌŌŌŌL¯ŌyyybdjdY!) (Me so random X3)

Miss Bitters was taliking about 'doom' for three hours now, they were already supposed to be in another class! Zim sighed. He had just been told the news about him not being an Invader, and Tak too.

Even Skoodge was told he was banished, just for being to short and annoying! Tak did feel bad for Zim, not so much Skoodge I mean, he IS short and annoying ,and knowing she had been banished too just made it worse. They knew what they were going to do. They were going to expose themselves ,but how? They cant just go infront of the class and take their disquises off, the class will think it is a joke to 'tell off' Dib.

" CLASS!" Miss Bitters said in a bitter tone (pun intended X3), and woke almost half of the class fron their 'La La Land'.

" There is a Talent Show Friday at 6:00 sharp! I expect EVERYONE to join or you will have to spend another HORRIBLE year with ME!" Everyone groaned.

" Oh! And to make you SUFFER EVEN MORE YOU DOOMED BRATS! I expect EVERYONE to atleast do two songs or skits or WHATEVER YOU DOOMED BRATS have planed!" ( 0.0 T.T you so evil Miss Bitters) That was it, a chance to expose themselves. Zim ,Tak ,and Skoodge exchanged looks, they knew they had to get this just right or everyone will think it was a joke.

They told Gaz what they were going to do, she agreed to help. She agreed to teach Skoodge how to use the special effects, and to help with singing. The girls decided on the Kanye West version of E.T. by Katy Perry and Riot by Three Days Grace ( OMG LOVE THOES GUYZ!) , even though there wasnt ANY swearing in the talent show, or you would be expelled. Zim didnt really care though, this was technacally suicide, but it would bring down the Irken Empire. They started practicing, Zim wasnt too fond of rap, or even singing, but he got used to it.

ZIMS P.O.V. ( Point Of View )

"What is this ' ass ' you speak of Gaz-human?" I asked Gaz.

"Its what you are", She answered bitterly. I cocked a non-existant eyebrow. We werent wearing our disguises, we didnt really have to near Gaz. But Dib-monkey never saw us without our disquises on, so we had ro be careful.

She sighed " Its a donkey " she tried to explain.

I tilted my head to the side " What is this 'donkey' you speak of?" She just facepalmed. I wonder what this donkey looks like.

" Come on Zim!" Tak started " we need to practice for Riot! So go find Skoodge so we can practice!" She said in an annoyed tone. Why did we have to do two songs?! Oh yeah, Miss Bitters.

TAKS P.O.V.

God he is so damn hot when he is trying to rap ,WAIT! Ew, I will not become one of those 'Lovey Dovey' girls. Dont we have two songs to practice? " Come on Zim! We need to practice for Riot! So go find Skoodge so we can practice." That will get my mind off of him for a while.

SKOODGES P.O.V.

Damn, I thought this was going to be hard! I swished my hand across some of the levers to create a bundle of strobe lights.

"This is AWSOME!" I said to myself. An hour earlier Gaz taught me to use this humane piece of machinery.

"Skoodge? SKOODGE? SKOODGE! WERE ON IRK ARE YOU!" I could hear Zim shouting outside the room I was in.

" In here!" I shouted loud enough so he could hear. He opened the door.

" We need to practice the other song", he scowled.

" Oh! Wait before that!" I said turning on all the levers. All of the lights, lasers, and disco balls came down with disco music. I started dancing. He didnt seem amused.

"Yes, YES, very interesting!" He started " now come", he started walking in the other derection. I soon followed after him.

NOBODYS P.O.V.

Skoode followed Zim to the room were Tak and Gaz were. " Okay heres the song your singing Zim", Gaz said with a smirk on her face.

" WHAT? I thought EVERYOBODY was going to sing this song, not just ME ,Gaz-beast",Zim said pointing to her.

"Change of plans, we are all going to play the guitar, I know how to play, and I taught Tak before-hand", Before Zim could protest and ask about Skoodge, Skoodge cut in, " And she taught me how to play the drums! Isnt that exciting!" Irkens have complex minds, so they can learn quickly, Zim wasnt surprised Gaz would do this to him.

"Dont worry Zim," Tak started " we are going to help with the other song." Zim just growled ,crossed his arms, and flattened his antenea. A usual routine for when he is angry or embarassed. Tak just chuckled and kissed him. Skoodge and Gaz gasped and said simotaniously ," Your dating?" Oh, Zim forgot, they havnt told anybody they were dating, not even Skoodge.

"Yeah whats so wrong with that?" Zim asked when Tak stopped kissing him.

"Doing it in front of us" Gaz growled. " Oh sorry" Tak said, scratching the back of her head. " Well, tommorow is Friday, Good luck, and might want to get out of my garage before Dib sees you", Gaz said growling when she said Dibs name. They put on their disguises and started walking home.

" You know " Tak said " we need to make you more menacing for your song." Tak said to Zim. Zim stopped in his place.

" ME?!" Zim started " MORE MENACING? THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF ZIM IS MENA-" Tak cut him off " First get rid of that big ego", he just growled.

" Me and Gaz already picked out something for you so dont be such a panzie ,like you allways are, when you see it", Zim crossed his arms and growled, again ,showing sharp, alien like teeth. " See like that", Tak said while Skoodge chuckled.

When they got home Tak showed him his clothes for the show. " WHAT?! THE ALMMIGHTY ZI-" she cut him off ," What did I say about the ego Zim", she raised a non existant eyebrow. ( they didnt have there disguises on )

" Come on try it on you panzie!" Skoodge shouted. Zim just growled and grabbed the costume. About five minutes later of trying to get the costume on he looked in the mirror.

He had a long coat, like Dibs, but it had buckle like things on the end, and it kind of like armor, with a small red Irken simbol on the shoulder. He had black combat boots, with metal on the end, so if he kicked somebody, the were to surely be hurting in the morning. And he had a black muscle shirt on, with black ripped jeans with chains attached. He noted it sounded like chains clanging when he walked. He opened the door and walked out.

" This is you idea of menacing?" Zim said to Tak. She nodded and said ," Yes you look very manly Zim, it fits you nicely", Tak said observing him.

" Okay, now we know it fits, you can take it off now", Tak said gestering to the bathroom. " What about you? Your not going to wear a costume?", Zim asked.

" No, Im menacing enough ", Tak chuckled as Zim growled. " Now come on, tommorow is Friday! Get some sleep!" Tak said as she walked into her bedroom. Zim facepalmed as he said " Woman ". " Tell me about it ,Zim, we will never understand them", Skoodge said. " I dont think I want to", Zim said while Skoodge laughed.

Zim was walking to school, alone, since GIR exploded the kitchen ,so he had to clean it up. Then Dib popped out the bushes. He had those same stupid handcuffs he had from day one.

" ALIEN!" he shouted " YOU ARNT GOING TO GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Zim would usually retort his coment, but he just brushed right passed him. " NOT GONNA GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Dib jumped right in front of him. Zims left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Can you move?" he tried to ask.

" I WONT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY TILL I CAPTURE YOU!" Dib said pointing to his handcuffs. Zim sighed and held out his hands. Dib looked confused but put the handcuffs on Zim quickly. He felt a powerful electrical jolt go through his body as he dropped to the ground, twitching.

" Ha! You ARE AN ALIEN! I would only get that responce from an ALIEN, ZIM!" Dib laughed in amusement.

" W-well y-you c-c-captured me. Can you m-move out of t-the way now?" Zim said weakly on the ground, a confident smirk on his face. Dib moved out of the way as he shouted " You just try!" and took the handcuffs of Zim, knowing the effects will still linger. Zim tried to get up, but quickly learned it hurt to move and dropped back to the ground in pain. Dib chuckled and kicked him it the squiddilyspooch, hard. Zim made a weak 'oomf' that made Dib laugh even harder.

Zim awoke with a stir, it was just a nightmare. He sighed in releaf, it was very hot and humid in his room, so he went upstairs, were he saw GIR. "Master are you kay?" he said in a worried tone. " Yeah GIR, I am fine." Zim then noticed he had a back headache. "OOOKIE-DOKIE!" Gir said in a cheery tone and went downstairs. Zim went to get a glass of Irken soda when he heard a loud bang. He quickly realized it was GIR in the base playing with things. He sighed. When is he going to get that STUPID robot fixed? Maybe tommorow? Zim sighed, again. Tommorow was the talent show, or should he say torture show. And it was today, he noticed it was three AM in human time. He finished his soda and layed on the couch. He quickly fell asleep.

He awoke with a splitting headache, mostly because Tak slapped him to make him get up.

"Come on, torture awaits", she growled as we walked to Hi Skool.

"What makes it worse is we have to do the talent show tonight ", Zim growled. Tak stopped in her tracks, with a look of surprise. She went into Zims face, looking for any signs of sickness.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked. Tak elbowed Skoodge in the stomach lightly.

"Hey, Skoodge, I think we got rid of Zims big ego", Tak chuckled.

"Finally!", Skoodge yelled, chuckling. As the two were talking to eachother, talking about how happy they were, Zim just stood there awkwardly. They failed to notice Dib sneaking behind Zim with handcuffs. Dib quickly put the handcuffs on him, he fell to the ground in that stinging pain he felt in his dream. Great, a nightmare all over again. Once Zim hit the ground Tak and Skoodge turned around to see Dib laughing.

"SEE! I WOULD ONLY GET THAT RESPONCE FROM AN ALIEN!" Dib shouted.

"Zim!" Tak shouted as she she got down on her knees. She tryed to touch his face but he just screamed out in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Skoodge shouted as he punched Dib.

"LET HIM GO!" Tak shouted. Blood trickled from Zims mouth, she was starting to freak out. Zim started spazzing out on the ground, and constantly crying in pain.

ZIMS P.O.V.

It hurts. Oh how it hurts. All I can think about is how much it hurts. My head hurts so much, it feels like my head is being dissected and Im still alive. I started coughing up blood, I started to worry, because Irken blood is the normal color of humans, but with an orange tint, so if anyone saw, they would know I wasnt human.

Somehow Skoodge got the key and started to unlock me. Tak kept telling me everything was going ro be okay.

"S-soo m-m-much pain..." I groaned, holding my head. I quickly realized more blood was coming up and held my hand over my mouth. I over heard them panicking and saying I cant go to a normal doctor, because they would notice I was different. Then voices and images of my greatest fears it looked so real, I then felt the pain I had during all those battles, at the same time. I clutched my head and did a blood-chilling scream.

( SORRY GUYS I THINK I HAVE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS )


	2. Chapter 2: Zim

(A.N) I FORGOT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT IN ZE LAST CHAPATA,

I do not own Invader Zim.

They didnt have a choice. Skoodge picked Zim up whose screams got louder. He closed his eyes tighter, and pressed against his temples fealing as if his head could explode.

"Its okay Zim", Tak said, on the brink if tears, seeing her love suffer, was one of the greatest fear an Irken could have. ," We are close to the school, you will be okay, okay?" They started to run at full speed, more blood was trickling from Zims mouth. What had the handcuffs done to him? Zim did a quick spazm, Skoodge almost dropping him. They arrived at the school, everyones classes just got dismissed, so there was a huge crowd.

"GET OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY!" Tak shouted. People, fearing the furious female, cleared a path for them. They made there way to the nurses office and barged in. The nurse saw how much pain he was in, being the only caring person in the entire Hi Skool, and told them to put Zim on one of the beds and wait outside. As they walked out ,of course, there was a huge crowd wondering what happened.

You could still hear Zims blood-curtilling screams all down the hallway, more people began to make a crowd, asking questions like, ' Why is he screaming like that?', ' Whats wrong with Zim?' ,' What happened?'.

Some just watched and listened in horror as they kept hearing scream after scream. They didnt answer any of the questions, they just sat there in the chairs in front of the infirmary. The crowd started dying down, but there was still alot of people still wondering what happened, and wouldnt leave until they knew.

Zim made one more terrifying shreek, everyone in the hallway could hear it, some even went back to the crowd they were originally in. Great, more people. It went silent after Zim made that one last shriek. The nurse opened the door and motioned Tak and Skoodge in. Some people tried to look inside but the nurse closed the door before they saw. Tak and Skoodge gasped. Zims disquise was off, but the nurse was...smiling?

(A.N.) HeHe.. I an sorry it is short... But I dis it on purpose... SO YOU WOULD BE IN SUSPENCE! I am such a cruel person.. Here (gives cookie) :3 MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Oh and I did this cause of writerz block... sooo yeah HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
